marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)
Echte naam: Katherine Anne Pryde Bijnamen: Kitty, Ariel,Shadowcat, Katya, pun'kin Status Beroep: Lerares, avonturier, voormalig student Legale status: Inwoner van de Verenigde Staten Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke staat: Vrijgezel Groeps affiniteit: X-Men, voormalig Excalibur en S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatiebasis: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, New York; voorheen Muir Island voor de kust van Schotland; Braddock Lighthouse, Engeland; Braddock Manor, Engeland; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts Herkomst Geboren als mutant, haar gaven ontwikkelden zich in haar puberteit. Geboorteplaats: Deerfield, Illinois Familieleden: Carmen Pryde (vader, gescheiden, overleden) Theresa Pryde ("Terri", moeder, gescheiden) Samuel Prydeman (grootvader, overleden) Chava Rosanoff (oudtante, overleden) Eerste optreden: Uncanny X-Men Vol. #129 Geschiedenis Katherine "Kitty" Pryde werd geboren in Deerfield, Illinois, als dochter van Carmen en Theresa Pryde. Rond haar dertiende begonnen de eerste tekenen van haar ontwakende mutantengaven zich te vertonen, vaak in de vorm van hoofdpijn. Ze werd benaderd door zowel de X-Men leider Charles Xavier als door de Hellfire Club’s White Queen Emma Frost, die beide hoopten haar te kunnen rekruteren voor hun eigen team. Kitty koos uiteindelijk voor de X-Men omdat ze beter kon opschieten met Charles Xavier en de drie X-Men die hem vergezelden, en ze wel doorhad dat Emma Frost haar enkel wilde vanwege haar gaven. Kitty werd al snel vrienden met Storm. Ze werden echter kort daarna samen met Wolverine en Colossus aangevallen door gewapende huursoldaten van de Hellfire Club. Kitty wist te ontkomen en waarschuwde Cyclops, Phoenix en Harlekein, die samen met Dazzler en Kitty de gevangen X-Men wisten te bevrijden. Echter, vanwege al deze gebeurtenissen leek het erop dat Kitty’s ouders haar geen toestemming zouden geven om op Xavier’s school te gaan studeren. Dit veranderde toen Jean Grey met haar gaven de herinneringen van Kitty’s ouders uitwiste en verving door valse, waardoor Kitty alsnog toestemming kreeg. Daarmee werd Kitty de jongste persoon ooit die zich bij de X-Men aansloot. Gedurende haar tijd bij de X-Men werd Kitty verliefd op Colossus en werd goede vrienden met zijn zusje Illyana Rasputin. Hoewel ze zich in het begin ongemakkelijk voelde in het bij zijn van Harlekein en andere mutanten met fysieke mutaties, werd ze later ook goede vrienden met hem. Kitty ontmoette ook de zeer intelligente alien Lockheed die haar naar huis volgde na een missie in de ruimte. Kitty werd later overgeplaatst naar de New Mutants, een team van jongere mutanten dat werd samengesteld tijdens afwezigheid van de X-Men. Kitty overtuigde Professor X om haar ook lid te laten blijven van de X-Men vanwege haar hoge intelligentie en het feit dat ze al een volledig getraind lid van het team was. Gedurende de Kitty Pryde and Wolverine miniserie, werd Kitty bezeten door de demon ninja Ogun. Met behulp van Wolverine, die op dat moment haar mentor was, wist Kitty Ogun te weerstaan. Maar gedurende de korte periode dat hij haar in zijn macht had verkreeg Kitty al zijn ervaring op het gebied van vechtsporten, en behield dit ook nadat ze aan Ogun was ontsnapt. Ze keerde zo sterker dan ooit terug bij de X-Men, en nam officieel de naam Shadowcat aan. Shadowcat raakte zwaar gewond door toedoen van Harpoon gedurende de Mutant Massacre verhaallijn. Hierdoor werden haar krachten versterkt tot het punt dat ze continue door vaste voorwerpen kon lopen/vallen, tenzij ze zich sterk concentreerde. Ze werd uiteindelijk geholpen door Reed Richards, maar niet zonder problemen. Hij weigerde eerst omdat hij bang was haar niet te kunnen helpen. Toen de meeste X-Men om leken te komen in het gevecht met de Adversary, sloten Harlekein en Shadowcat zich aan bij het Britse superheldenteam Excalibur. In haar tijd bij Excalibur had Shadowcat korte tijd een relatie met Black Air agent Peter Wisdom. Toen de Excalibur groep uit elkaar viel keerden Shadowcat en Harleikein terug naar de X-Men. Shadowcat verliet de X-Men weer nadat Colossus om leek te komen. Ze probeerde zichzelf een normaal leven te geven door te gaan studeren aan de Universiteit van Chicago. Niet veel later kwam haar vader om toen Cassandra Nova haar Sentinels Genosha liet aanvallen. Op advies van Cyclops en Emma Frost sloot Shadowcat zich wederom aan bij de X-Men, ondanks dat ze er niets voor voelde samen te werken met de voormalige White Queen. Dit wantrouwen was echter de hoofdreden dat Emma Shadowcat in het team wilde, omdat als ze ooit in haar oude gewoonten zou vervallen, Shadowcat dit waarschijnlijk het eerst zou opmerken. Op een van hun eerste missies ontdekte Shadowcat dat Colossus nog leefde, en de oude relatie tussen de twee bloeide weer op. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 1.67 cm Gewicht: 49.9 kg Kleur ogen: Hazel Kleur haar: Bruin Krachten en Vaardigheden Shadowcat heeft de gave om door vaste voorwerpen te lopen/zweven. Ze doet dit door haar atomen tussen de ruimtes binnen de moleculen van dit voorwerp heen te laten bewegen. Dit word in de engelse strips “Phasing” (letterlijk vertaald: Faseren) genoemd. Shadowcats krachten zijn optioneel en ze moet zich erop concentreren om ze te activeren. Maar voor een bepaalde tijd, toen ze was verwond door Harpoon, keerde dit om en moest ze zich juist concentreren om haar krachten niet te gebruiken. Als Shadowcat faseert loopt ze niet op een vast oppervlak maar op de luchtmoleculen vlak daarboven. Dit stelt haar in staat om te stijgen of te dalen. In haar gefaseerde vorm is ze immuun voor fysieke en energieaanvallen, en heeft een verhoogde weerstand tegen telepathie. Haar gaven verstoren ook elektromagnetische velden van elektronische apparaten als ze hier doorheen loopt. De dichtheid van sommige materialen zoals Adamantium kan Shadowcat echter desoriënteren als ze hier doorheen probeert te lopen. Ook is ze, zelfs in haar gefaseerde, vorm niet immuun voor magie. Shadowcat kan haar krachten ook uitbreiden en zo andere mensen of voorwerpen mee laten faseren. Momenteel is ze sterk genoeg om twaalf personen tegelijk mee te nemen. Naast haar mutantengaven is Shadowcat een genie op het gebied van technologie en informatica. Sinds ze bezeten is geweest door Ogun is ze ook een zeer ervaren vechter en getraind in onder andere aikido, karate, ninjutsu en Krav Maga. Hulpmiddelen Transportmiddelen: Blackbird Wapens: Ze draagt soms wel een klauw van Wolverine bij haar. Notities * Geen Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen * Gerelateerde artikelen * X-Men * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Excalibur * Cypher Kijk ook naar * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Optredens van * Quotations by Externe Links *Discussieer over Shadowcat op Marvelforum.nl Referenties *Shadowcat op wikipedia (NL) * Shadowcat op Ocean X (NL) ---- Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Vrouwelijke Karakters Categorie:Bruin Haar Categorie:Bruine Ogen Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Alleenstaand Categorie:Goede Karakters Categorie:Lid van Excalibur Categorie:Amerikaan Categorie:Joods Categorie:Lid van SHIELD Categorie:Overleden Karakter Categorie:Vermiste karakters